Welcome to Saudade, Dr Beckett
Carson Beckett awakes to an entirely new lgalaxy, something he wasn't exactly expecting. 600 Million Lightyears from the Milky Way Full episode can be found here. Approximately 2 weeks after the events of Universal Sin, Doctor Carson Beckett (Clone) wakes up from stasis in Atlantis… except he’s 600 million light years from the last place he was. Atlantis has escaped Pegasus and is now in the Hoag’s Object Galaxy, safe from the Wraith, the Asurans, and even the IOA in the case of the Travelers and Pegasus Refugees. Carson has initial problems adjusting, but Atlantis needs his help with handling the infirmary as the Travelers aren’t used to dealing with large scale populations. Seven thousand people now use Atlantis as their home. Drafted Agreeing to go with a recon team to the mainland of the moon they’re on, they find an Ancient Outpost that predates Lantean civilization. They begin to examine it, but something is already there. Alicia Vega acts out in her actions and words, prompting John to personally take charge. A black mass that seems to shift in and out of sight terrorizes the team, and despite clearly shooting it with their P90s, both John Sheppard and Alicia Vega are defenseless against it with Vega being injured before it somehow dials the stargate native to Hoag’s Object and runs off. Relucant Realization Carson realizes that despite everything he feels and the frustration, he can still be of use to what remains. He ends up working with Reyna Arius and is able to devise a broad spectrum vaccination for the viri and bacterium in the air of this moon. Larrin makes an effort to get to know him and while still frustrated, Carson relies on Laura to help him through the adjustment. Meanwhile, Sam and John are having severe problems with both their personal and professional relationship. Neither wants to deal with the elephant in the room left over from Pegasus, but Daniel does his own little nudging. Notable Quotes Laura explains Carson's giddyness Teyla Emmagen: “Have I said something amusing?” Carson Beckett: *Laughs uncontrollably* Laura Cadman: *Walks up* “Uhh okay… Did I miss something?” Teyla Emmagen: “I mentioned his hippopotamus oath and he’s been laughing ever since.” Laura Cadman: “Uhh that’s Hippocratic Oath… a Hippopotamus is a… big… fat and hungry animal that eats these little white balls.” __________ Alicia Vega taking advantage of the Jumper's abilities Alicia: “Sir… permission to act freely?” John: “Act freely?” Alicia: “Don’t mind if I do!” *Alicia fires a Drone that clears away an area near the outpost* John: “''Vega!”'' Alicia: '“Oh look. A parking spot.” __________ Carson, John and Alicia after encountering the hostile black mass '''Carson: '“We need a stretcher… try and…” '''John: “No time… Let’s go. I got her.” *John picks up Alicia in his arms* 'Alicia: '“Oh great… my hero.” Notes *The Ancient Outpost on the mainland is similar in level of technology to Atlantis, but worn and degraded from eons of neglect. *Plant-life is much more sensitive on this moon *The Black Mass that attacks both Colonel Sheppard and Captain Vega somehow dials the gate without a DHD. It also proved resilient to P90 fire. *Carson uses the Wraith Database stolen from Michael's base to create the immunization, he also shares this knowledge with the Travelers. *Hoag's Object has a stargate network. The Chevons light up with a violet light, and the gate spins like in SGU. Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes